The wonder that is maths class!
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Naruto has a problem involving Sasuke, and chooses to blame it on maths. And doodles. And Sasuke.


_Sasuke._

_Sasuke…Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke_

_Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke ♂_

_Naruto ♂_

_Sasuke ♥ Naruto?_

_Naruto ♥ Sasuke._

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

Naruto had a problem. Involving Sasuke. And doodles. And the maths problem which he couldn't for the life of him solve, which had made him bored, and start to doodle.

He blamed maths. It was maths fault.

Circle theorems? All crap. He didn't know the first thing about them, and usually guessed the size of the angle in the triangle/chord/whatever. And when it asked him for a reason…well, he usually wrote 'Because I said so and it looks about right to me!'.

When asked to check if his answer was right, he didn't do complex working out to show it was correct. He wrote 'I'm fairly sure it's correct. Have faith!'

Anyway, he was avoiding the issue.

The issue was Sasuke.

He made Naruto all hot and bothered, and he was a complete prick. Oh, and he hated Naruto too. Just to make the problem that much more complex.

"I quit life…" Naruto mumbled to no one in particular. Mostly because everyone else was focused on their work, and on the next set of problems in the textbook. Naruto had gotten stuck on the first question, stopped, doodled, and was now considering copying Shikamaru. Or Sasuke.

Shikamaru would be more agreeable, if only because it was too much effort to stop the blond copying him…however…trying to copy Sasuke would be much more fun, plus he sat closer to him, so…

Glancing around, Naruto saw that the teacher was distracted with another student, and Sasuke was focused closely on the work. Naruto shuffled his chair left a bit. A bit more…a bit more…and then leant over, lifting his chair off the ground onto just two legs. He could see the answer to the first question. 35º. Though he had no idea why that was the answer, Naruto was sure Sasuke, being the genius that he was, was right, so he carefully leant backwards to his place, and copied down the answer.

Dare he move onto question 2? Naturally. He leant his chair sideways again, and when he glanced over he stared right into the eyes of a pissed Uchiha. Whoops.

Taken by surprise, Naruto attempted to return to his normal sitting position quickly, but this resulted in his chair lurching and him falling sideways and onto the floor.

"Idiot. Copying my work?"

Naruto glanced up at him from the floor. "…_no_…"

Sasuke scoffed down at him, before shaking his head and returning to his work. Naruto stared at the back of his head. Had he just been…dismissed?

Scowling, Naruto shuffled back a bit, then kicked Sasuke's chair, hard. The boy tensed, and then continued working. Naruto smirked. He knew from where he was sitting on the floor in the back corner of the room, the teacher wouldn't be able to see him. Almost gleefully, he leant foward and grabbed the two back legs of Sasuke's chair, and shook them violently.

Sasuke twitched, and his hand flew backwards and tried to hit Naruto, but the blond scampered back sniggering, and gave Sasuke's chair a forceful kick.

When Sasuke's chair lurched backwards and Sasuke stood, turning to look down at Naruto with a slightly maniacal look in his eyes, Naruto withheld a gulp, and grinned crazily instead. Ignoring their teacher's yell, who had finally noticed something was going on, Sasuke leapt at Naruto who yelped and ran back to his own desk, where he grabbed his chair and held it in front of him, using it as an improvised-shield.

He jabbed it at Sasuke a couple of times.

"Away! Emo-one!"

Growling, Sasuke grabbed his own chair, and then they collided.

That's when things got ugly.

* * *

"This is your fault…" 

Naruto glanced across at Sasuke, with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Sasuke glared at him. "It's your fault for being shitty at maths."

It wasn't his fault. It was maths' fault. And Sasuke's fault. And the doodle's fault. Maybe even the chair's fault. Not his fault. Stupid Sasuke, being an ass and being so easy to wind up.

"It's your fault for being so…highly-strung."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "_I am not highly-strung_," He hissed back.

Naruto rolled his eyes. They were currently seated outside the head teacher's office, ready to being given the yelling of a lifetime for wrecking a maths classroom and destroying school property (2 chairs and a calculator).

"You are _extremely _highly-strung. I mean…you just got highly-strung 'cos I said you were highly-strung."

Sasuke glared, and his mouth opened and closed, before he went back to just glaring again. Naruto grinned triumphantly. His victory was short-lived, as they were told to enter the head teacher's office, to receive a full bullocking and punishment.

* * *

They had to completely tidy the maths classroom they'd trashed, and then serve 2 weeks of detention in the canteen after school. Naruto wasn't sure what happened in the canteen after school, so was confused and intrigued by this. But at the moment, they were tidying the classroom. Oh, and they also had to complete the class work. Which was okay for Sasuke who'd finished it in the lesson, but not so good for Naruto…who basically needed to do the whole thing. 

This all meant Sasuke was tidying the room, and Naruto was doing his maths work. Except that wasn't what was happening, because Sasuke had spent the last 10 minutes cleaning a small section of the whiteboard, and Naruto was thinking of ways to get into Sasuke's schoolbag and steal his maths book.

But Sasuke was keeping his bag right next to him. Bastard. Scowling, Naruto got up and trudged out of the room, determined to instead raid the staff room, and find that book the teachers always had that contained all the answers.

* * *

Grinning, Naruto walked back into the classroom with the answer-book he'd taken from the staff room. He frowned when he saw Sasuke studying his maths book, wondering what could be so interesting. Was Sasuke really that interested in maths? Or was he going to correct Naruto's no doubt numerous mistakes, or maybe… 

Naruto caught a glimpse of '_Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'_

He froze up. Shit.

Lunging forward, he grabbed his book out of the surprised boy's hands, and stood their staring for a few seconds, before shoving the book into his bag. He didn't know what to do; deny all knowledge, run, yell, kick Sasuke…they all seemed viable options, what to do, what to do…

"You…heart me?"

Naruto glanced across at him. "…_no_…"

"According to your book you do." Sasuke was taking this rather calmly, which worried Naruto.

"The book…lies…"

"But you wrote it." Damn Sasuke and his unbending logic.

"…maths makes me…weird…"

"Is that why you attacked me with a chair?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "_You_ attacked _me _with a chair, I defended myself. Before, I was just…kicking your chair…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_Huge_ difference."

Naruto glared, and began to shuffle backwards, confused at what was going on and unnerved as well. …Just needed to escape…the door was only a few metres away…just a couple more metres.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto thought frantically.

"…toilet…"

Sasuke gave him a sceptic look. Naruto shuffled backwards again.

"Well according to that," Sasuke pointed at his schoolbag, probably meaning his maths book which was inside it and he now hated, "You heart me. And you want to know if I heart you too."

Naruto tried to hide his schoolbag from Sasuke's view, but then abandoned all hopes of discretion and legged it towards the classroom door, grabbing the door handle and yanking it open. He froze when Sasuke's voice yelled after him, "Don't you want to know?"

Naruto kept his hand steady on the door handle, and then turned slowly. "Know…what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I…'_heart'_ you?"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, then mumbled, "…maybe…why?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto glared at him. "Look…just…_tell me_!" Naruto scowled at the smirk his outburst caused on the raven-haired boy's face.

"I thought the maths made you write it?"

Naruto nodded a bit. "It did…now tell me…"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, yes. I heart you too."

Naruto frowned at him. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Now, is there anything _you_ want to say?"

Naruto didn't really feel the urge to say anything. He'd already written it, Sasuke knew. So he shrugged, and asked in a light tone, "…maybe, I could perhaps…borrow your maths book?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at him, before picking up his schoolbag and chucking it to Naruto, who dropped his own in order to catch it.

"Thanks!" Grinning, he took out the boy's book, and flipped it to the right page.

"You're completely shit at maths, aren't you?"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, and nodded. "Basically, yeah."

Naruto set to work copying Sasuke's work, and Sasuke actually started to clean the whiteboard. Naruto was feeling a bit elated. It hadn't totally sunk in that Sasuke and he were…_something_. Something different than what they'd been before.

He didn't notice Sasuke sneak up behind him, until the boy mumbled to him, "I'd like to quadratic _your_ equation."

Okay…Naruto had no idea what that meant, but it sounded hot.

Maybe maths wasn't so bad.


End file.
